TwentySix
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Fred and Hermione, through the years, one letter at a time


**Dedicated to "weasleyobsessed" Happy Belated birthday from me and Mischief. Managed. 1998! **

**Thanks to Mischief. Managed. 1998 for taking the time to beta read this for me :)**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter when Dobby wears matching socks.**

**Prompt: Rose**

**Pairing: Fred/Hermione**

**Summary: Fred and Hermione, together forever, one letter at a time.**

* * *

><p>A is for apple scented shampoo. Her shampoo for as long as he could remember. He had first noticed it when she was in her second year. Any time she would walk by he'd catch a whiff of the cinnamon and apple mix, and find himself smiling. It wasn't until her fifth year that he realized it was her shampoo and not her perfume. It wasn't until they were dating that he finally told her he loved the smell. She laughed and kissed his nose, telling him she liked his citrus shampoo as well.<p>

B is for the broom she would never ride again. He'd managed to pull her onto it once, and he knew he'd never get the chance to do it again. He hadn't gone very fast, and he hadn't gone very high, but the look of relief on her face when they landed let him know she hadn't cared. She'd given him a hug and told him it was fun before promptly going back to her book on the ground.

C is for Crookshanks, who has never quite gotten over his aversion for red-heads. He still thinks he has a claim over the spot by Hermione's side, but Fred knew Hermione is always willing to move the feisty feline if he wanted to sit. He just has to make sure and keep his feet off the floor less the kneazle attempt revenge.

D is for the dirigible plums that Luna gave them for their wedding. She gave Hermione a bouquet of the strange, floating, orange, radish like plants and told her that they would help make their marriage more magical. Hermione, after staring at the odd girl for a long moment smiled and said, in an only slightly forced voice; 'thank you Luna, they're lovely.'

E is for extendable ears, which is the reason they were finally engaged. He had been showing the ring to his dad and asking his opinion on how to ask Hermione. He'd shown George ages ago, but he'd had no clue as to how to go about it either. Hermione had exploded into the room, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright before promptly yelling yes. It had taken him several minutes after the intense kiss for him to realize that she had an extendable ear in her hand. He simply grinned at it as he slipped the silver diamond ring onto her finger.

F is for the flat, which gave both of them a lot of trouble. They looked around for an acceptable place for months before George finally solved the problem by moving to Angelina's and leaving them with Fred's flat. Hermione moved in by the end of the week, and they were face with the next 'F' problem. Furniture.

G is for George, who is probably the third member of their relationship. Fred always feared when he was younger that either of them dating would mean the end of their duo. They'd even swore an oath that nothing would ever come between them. It was Fred who first got a girlfriend though, and George who'd be left out. He'd found his dear twin sulking in his room when he was about to take his bushy haired girl to Hogsmeade. A quick conversation had revealed that George too was scared of losing Fred, and Fred knew then it would never happen. They remade their promise, and both felt better for it. Hermione, for her part, never minded hanging with of them, she always knew they would be somewhat of a package deal anyway.

H is for Hogwarts, which neither of them finished. Fred left in his seventh year, and Hermione never returned for hers. Neither of them regret the decision, but they both visit the school often to give guest lectures. They also frequently tell their children that they will have a complete education, regardless of what their parents did.

I is for Inky, the owl they now share. It was Hermione who spotted him, but Fred who insisted on buying him. It had been their first purchase as a married couple, and was probably his favorite. Crookshanks wasn't overly fond of the white and black spotted owl, but then, Crookie wasn't particularly fond of anything but Hermione.

J is for jam, which Hermione has taken to making recently. His mother taught her how to can the mushy mixture, and it took months for it to be fit for eating. He finally got to taste it on his morning toast and he declared it quite delicious.

K is for the king that Ron always takes when they play chess. He still beats him at it like he did when he was younger, and he still beats Hermione as well, which makes her rather unhappy. He offers to play her a game when they get home, and she beats him with flying colors which seems to improve her mood quite a bit. He pouts and pretends to be annoyed, but he's really quite happy, even if he is utter rubbish at the game

L is for Luna, who Fred never really knew until his last year. She comes over often, usually with a book on creatures for Hermione to read. She had a nice laugh, and even if she was a tad bit odd he liked her, though he wished she would quit bringing over her Gurdyroot biscuits. Neither Crookshanks or Inky will eat anymore of them, and they're rather difficult to banish…

M is for money, something he had quite a lot of. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had done far better than either his twin or him could ever anticipate, and they'd even opened a few more branches. Hermione's check is considerably less impressive but she stubbornly refuses to let him pay for anything she thinks she should. The only thing she ever did let him buy her is the silver ring on her finger, and she only let him put one diamond on it.

N is for the NEWT's they both took together. He studied for a few hours while she studied for weeks. She studied for so long that Fred was beginning to fear she would be permanently stooped over a book. They both passed, him with two O's and an E, and her with all O's. He couldn't have been prouder, even if she did scowl that he didn't have to study to pass.

O is for Oi, the word he used to get her attention on their first date. She had been sitting peacefully in the Burrow, snuggled up under a comforter with a book (Hogwarts: A History of course) and he had just come by to pick up the lunch his mum insisted on making George and him. He saw her sitting there with her little nose scrunched up in concentration and he'd called across the flat to her. She had blushed brilliantly before nodding her head yes. "I'll expect you no later than seven." She told him with a stern look that couldn't mask her smile. He'd arrived at six.

P is for Privet Drive, where he first told her he loved her. Well, technically she was disguised as Harry, and he was as well, but it hadn't made his confession any less real, or her smile any less spectacular. In hindsight, the kiss afterwards had been a little odd, but he wasn't complaining.

Q is for quilt she made for their soon to come son or daughter. She made it from both their old clothes, and a few old blankets. There was a patch from his first Weasley jumper, from her first robe, from the WWW magenta robes, and one from both their baby blankets. He loved to look at it and smile at the memories, but he mostly smiled at the thought of the baby that'll be snuggled up in it soon. He hoped it would be a girl with her hair and eyes.

R is for roses. They're her favorite flowers, and the ones she carried at their wedding. Its' what she wants to call their first girl, and he couldn't think of a better name.

S is for the sweets that first caught her attention. She'd never realized how clever the twins were before them, and he'd never realized how cute she was when she was upset. She had a special spot in her heart for the troublesome snackboxes, and she never realized he purposely gave them to first years when she came in the room just so he could see her eyes turn that incredible brown when she got annoyed.

T is for tomorrow, which is when he always promises to fix the sink, or take out the trash. She knows she could just magic it away, but she wants him to put some effort into it. Besides, if the muggle way was good enough for her as a child, it's good enough for him. He usually avoids participating in those fights and just takes the garbage out after her tenth time asking.

U is for the Unicorn, the core of her new wand and the most important ingredient in the twins' day dream charms. It was a daydream charm that first made him realize Hermione had grown quite attractive, and it was a daydream charm that made Hermione realize he could be serious. George got their baby a little stuffed unicorn to remember her favorite uncle by. Only Hermione and Fred know why they always have a special smile for the little doll.

V is for Vitamins, which Hermione has to take every morning. He thought it was some sort of a joke at first, the size of the pills were ridiculous, but, upon watching her swallow the enormous thing with a determined grimace he discovered it was quite serious. Apparently muggles took the ghastly things to help the baby. Fred couldn't help but think he'd rather try a potion.

W is for his last name, Weasley, which Hermione took. He loved teasing her about the fact that her initials now spell out 'HW' just showing how devoted to her schoolwork she'd always been. She'd roll her eyes at his childishness and stick her tongue out, but she can't help but grin anytime someone greets her by her surname.

X is for X-ray, some sort of muggle device that takes pictures of your insides. Fred found the device rather creepy at first, but his attitude towards it changed quite quickly when it showed him a picture of their baby. Hermione said it was a 'sonogram' and that it was rather hard to see their child in it. He had no idea what she was talking about, he can see every detail of little Rose Weasley quite clearly. They have the picture framed up on their dresser, and he usually looked at it before he fell asleep at night.

Y is for another year without Voldemort. He could hardly believe it at first, but he'd grown happier each year. He sometimes thought things couldn't get any better, but then he saw Hermione and knew they do every day. He hope they'd have many more years ahead and that they'd grow old and gray together.

Z is for Zoo, the muggle place that Hermione took him and George last spring. They'd never seen some of the animals before, and had been extremely excited. Hermione had sworn that she would never take them to another one by herself, but Fred knew she wasn't serious. After all, George and him had only set the chimpanzee's loose by accident.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy birthday Gemma, sorry it's so late! _

_To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!_


End file.
